


Keep It A Secret

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Classism, Depression, Domestic Violence, Eventual Swan Queen, F/F, F/M, First Time, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Miscarriage, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in the 40s and 50s - no magic. Regina is extremely sheltered by her parents and is pushed into a life she doesn't want by her overbearing mother. When she meets Emma Swan, a woman possibly more tortured than her, it seems that there may be hope after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Storybrooke, Maine - 1949 

Mrs. Mills wasn’t much of a housekeeper, nor a cook. Mr. Mills wasn’t much of a banker. Nevertheless, they got by on the inheritance Cora had received when her parents died. It was a substantial amount that Cora kept a tight grip on, using the money as leverage to rule her home. This wasn’t difficult, as her husband was a meek man who despised conflict, ultimately letting Cora do as she pleased, as long as their daughter was happy and safe. 

Mrs. Mills had hired a housekeeper nearly 8 months ago. The 19 year old girl was shy and introverted, tending to all Mrs. Mills’ demands without ever so much as a raised eyebrow. Cora enjoyed the almost zombie-like girl bending to her every whim, so she wasn’t about to get rid of her. 

That night, the housekeeper had cooked for the family a roast chicken with over roasted potatoes and green beans. Regina’s favourite vegetables were green beans, ever since she was a small child, and since the new housekeeper had come to work for them, she found them on her plate a lot more often. 

“Thank you Danielle, you may eat in the kitchen.” Mrs. Mills rarely said ‘thank you’, but the way she said it to the fair girl didn’t ring of sincerity.

Danielle exited the room promptly, her mousy brown hair swaying to and fro in her ponytail as she walked away.

“Why don’t you ever ask her to eat with us? She cooked the food after all.” Regina hadn’t ever had the gall to question her mother, but at 17, her will was becoming stronger, as was her affection for the housekeeper.

“Regina dear, Danielle is the help, do you understand?” Mrs. Mills set down her knife and fork, ready to lecture her daughter in the nuances of the class system. “If we allowed her to eat with us, she would become confused about her role, she would develop an attitude and an unhealthy idea about her relationship to us.”

“You can’t be serious mother.” Regina grimaced.

“Watch the way you speak to me Regina.” Cora shot Regina a warning look, but the 17 year old couldn’t stop herself.

“She’s just a girl, just like me, just like you, how can you really believe she’s worth less than us?” The young girl was infuriated.

“Go to your room. Now.” Cora was calm but eerily frightening in her command. Regina threw down her cutlery and stormed away to her bedroom. 

She fell down on her bed and buried her head in her pillow, screaming out all her rage into the down. She heard a quiet knock on her door and turned over, seeing Danielle standing in the doorframe. 

“Can I come in?” Her voice was like honey, smooth and golden and oh so sweet. 

Regina gestured for the older girl to join her on her bed. Closing the door silently behind her, Danielle leapt across the room, more animated now in private than she ever was in front of Regina’s parents. She placed a soft kiss on Regina’s lips, brushing her long brown hair away from her face. 

“When are we going to get out of here? I can’t stand it any longer.” Regina’s eyes filled with frustrated tears that Danielle wiped with her thumb before they could roll down olive cheeks. 

“Patience is a glorious virtue my love.” The fairer girl smiled as she cupped Regina’s cheek in her hand, the younger girl leaning into the caress with affection.

“I can’t wait any longer.” Regina pulled away, serious in her address. “I want you tonight.” 

“Where would we go?” Danielle smiled uneasily.

“Right here, while my parents sleep, in my own bed, in my own house.” Regina was positively wicked sometimes, but it warmed Danielle’s heart to see the passion in the younger girl.

“You are truly insane.” Danielle giggled.

“So that’s a yes?” Danielle nodded and Regina took her face in her hands and kissed her passionately. “I love you.”

Danielle brushed Regina’s plump lips with her thumb as she stared into glowing brown eyes. “I love you too.”

***

When Danielle came to Regina’s window at 1am, she wasn’t dressed in the uniform Mrs. Mills made her wear. She wore a simple, cream dress that highlighted her slender, muscular figure and made her blue eyes shine. Regina felt a little embarrassed in her nightgown, but the way Danielle looked at her as she climbed through the window reassured her.

“You’re ridiculously beautiful Regina Mills.” Danielle stood for a moment just admiring the shorter, curvier girl without makeup or pretense. Regina blushed, smiling a true, wide smile that was more of a reflex that something she could control. 

“Take off your dress.” Regina was so quiet that Danielle almost didn’t hear her. “I want to see you.” 

Danielle smiled, eyes sparkling, and unbuttoned her dress, letting it drop to the floor, leaving her in her slip and flesh stockings. Her legs went on forever. She was much taller than Regina, but with smaller hips and tiny, but perfect breasts. 

“Now you.” The older girl challenged.

“Well that’s not fair, because I’m not wearing anything under this.” Regina blushed again, trying to be coy. 

“Maybe I’ll have to take it off you then.” Danielle sauntered over to Regina, her slip billowing in the breeze from the open window, revealing her muscular thighs and lace garters. She pushed Regina’s hair back and unbuttoned the gown, which also fell to the floor around Regina’s ankles, leaving the curvaceous young girl completely naked, yet unbelievably comfortable in front of her first love. 

She kissed Regina’s lips gently, placing her hand on the small of the younger girl’s back. Regina reciprocated, her hand gliding up Danielle’s spine and over her shoulder, down to her covered chest, squeezing gently at the soft breast beneath. 

Danielle slid her slip down her body before unclasping her bra and letting it fall. Regina watched in amazement, feeling herself tingle all over at the newness and intimacy of her situation. 

“Touch me.” Regina breathed, and Danielle obliged, running her fingers up Regina’s torso to cup a full breast, twisting an already erect nipple between her fingertips, making the younger girl moan. 

Danielle’s other hand found its way down to Regina’s very ready cunt. She ran her finger between wet folds and teased the younger girl’s already throbbing clit. Regina gasped at the sensation, so Danielle quickly kissed her to suffocate any more sounds. 

When the fair girl slipped her finger inside, Regina’s muscles clenched around it. Danielle moved her other hand away from Regina’s breast to caress her clit while her fingers worked inside, replacing her fingers with her mouth over the dark nipple. Regina couldn’t control herself, never having been intimate with another person, never having had the courage to explore herself, she was so sensitive that she came right then, letting out a shriek that she couldn’t help. 

Both girls’ faces dropped as they heard Mrs. Mills’ bedroom door open. Danielle quickly grabbed her clothes and bolted for the window, but it was too late. Cora burst into the room to find her daughter naked and shaking and her housekeeper in just her underwear trying to slip out the window. She was more enraged than Regina had ever seen her, and the young girl was afraid of what her mother might do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora tries to correct her daughter's tendencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for parental physical abuse.

“That’s her officer.” Cora led a fully uniformed, burly policeman into her daughter’s bedroom. Regina was waiting with her father in the living room, crying into her hands in her disheveled nightgown. 

The policeman approached a still topless Danielle, who had been commanded to sit on the bed exactly the way she was until she could be dealt with. 

“That’s the sick little gynophile who raped my daughter. I want her locked up.” The policeman looked as disgusted as Cora and he berated the girl with his voice.

“Put some clothes on fucking whore.” Danielle cried as she slipped her dress over her head, unfortunately with eyes all over her. As soon as the dress was over her head, the policeman grabbed the frail girl, bending her over the bed in a sexually threatening manner, cuffing her hands behind her back. 

As the officer pushed Danielle forcefully through the living room, Regina jumped to her feet, crying out.

“Don’t do this! Mother I love her! I love you Danny! Please don’t do this!” Tears streamed down Regina’s face as she attempted to grab her mother, who obviously had power over this situation as she did in every other. 

“There’s a place you can take girls like her y’know.” The policeman said to Cora as he led Danielle to the back of his car. 

“Regina? No, she’s just being defiant, all she needs is a good hiding.” Cora brought her daughter back to the front door, screaming and crying under her forceful hands. “Thank you officer. You have a good evening.” Cora waved like the perfect Stepford wife and the policeman tipped his hat. 

Once the door had closed, Regina was now subject to her mother’s full wrath. Cora brought her hand far back and slapped Regina on the cheek so hard the girl fell over. 

“After everything I’ve given you!” Cora screamed at her daughter as she pulled her up and hit her again. 

“Cora stop it!” Mr. Mills held his wife’s arm as she raised it to Regina again. She simply pushed him away and smacked down on her daughter’s face once again. 

“You defy us like this!” Another blow. “You dare threaten this family!” Another blow, throwing her daughter against the wall, winding the girl. “I have every right to send you away for this, but you’re the only daughter I have. I’ve worked to damned hard for you to throw this life away. You will behave yourself from now on, do you understand me?” 

Regina gasped for breath, wiping the little trickle of blood from her lip and trying not to shed any more tears, trying not to give her mother the satisfaction. “Yes mother.” The pain in her heart at those words hurt Regina more than her bruised and bloodied face.

Cora broke into a sweet smile as she licked her thumb and brought it under Regina’s nose to catch the drop of blood trickling. “I only want the best for you Regina, you know that don’t you?” 

Regina didn’t know how to react, she was so overwhelmed. She fell into her mother’s embrace and her body wracked in sobs. Cora ran her fingers through her daughter’s dark hair. “Shh, it’s okay my baby, shh, mother’s here.” 

***

Regina’s face was black and blue the next night at dinner, but she wore as much concealer as possible and painted her lips a modest shade of rose. Her mother had picked out a dress for her to wear, it was tight and green with a puffy skirt and scratchy organza underneath. She wore her hair out, her mother proffered it that way, loose waves hanging gently just past her shoulders. She sat at the table like the perfect lady, her parents on her side of the table, opposite Mr. and Mrs. Hood and their son who ate like he hadn’t eaten in years. 

“You know Regina,” Mrs. Hood began, “Our Robin is a war hero.” 

Regina watched the oaf of a man shoveling down mashed potatoes and had to imagine kittens to force herself to smile. “You must be very proud.”

“Tell ‘er how many nips you killed Robin.” Mr. Hood, her father’s boss, owner of Hood’s bank, was worse than his son, loud and obnoxious.

Robin looked at Regina when he spoke, his mouth still full of food. “About three hundred.”

“Three hundred! Three hundred of ‘em fucking Japs. That’s my boy.” Mr. Hood hit his son on the back as he spoke proudly. 

“That certainly is an impressive achievement Robin.” Cora smiled as she scooped more mashed potatoes onto his plate. “So now you’re taking over your father’s company?” 

“In good time.” Mr. Hood roared, alcohol seeming to make him louder. “He’s gotta learn the ropes first before I let him take over a multi million dollar business.”

Mrs. Hood was constantly staring at Regina with contempt. It was most off-putting, but finally she asked the question she’d obviously been dying to all night.

“What happened to your face dear?” 

“Regina decided to try roller skating.” Cora smiled perfectly again. “Of course falling on her face has taught her not to attempt such a thing again.” Everyone laughed at that, except Mr. Mills, who was extremely uncomfortable, his expression more closely resembling his daughter’s. 

“That daughter of yours bruises like a peach Henry.” Mr. Hood jeered. “Gotta feed ‘er more iron.” 

“I’ll make a note.” Mr. Mills responded meekly. His attitude bringing the conversation down. 

“And Regina,” Mrs. Hood began, “when do you think you’d like to start having children?” 

Regina’s stomach turned as her mother smiled at her, allowing her to answer the question, on the unsaid proviso that she answer correctly. 

“I’d like to finish school first.” Regina was nervous, and when her mother flashed her an angry look, she knew she wasn’t off to the right start. “But I suppose when I get married. I will be 18 soon after all.” 

Mrs. Hood smiled. “It’s sweet that you want to finish school, you’re lucky to have the opportunity.”

“But what’s the point?” Mr. Hood interrupted. “A woman with an education is like a mule with a spinning wheel, no-one knows and she got it and she ain’t got any idea how to use it, right Henry?” Mr. and Mrs. Hood laughed at this, but Robin was in hysterics. 

“I’m happy for her to finish high school, she’s a bright girl.” Mr. Mills had clearly made the wrong decision by negating Mr. Hood, who just calmed his laughing and went back to eating. 

***

“You couldn’t just shut your god damned mouth Henry? Just for one night.” Cora never yelled at her husband, there was no point, she just spoke to him like he was a toddler, which made him feel small enough. 

“That boy could give Regina everything, everything you would never be able to give her. You will apologize to Hood and you’ll tell him that we’d like to have Robin for dinner again.” 

Regina didn’t dare let her mother know she was listening to them. She was meant to be in bed getting ‘beauty sleep’. Her mother always told her that dark circles would never be tolerated in her home; that dark circles were ugly and her daughter would never be ugly. But Regina couldn’t sleep, not when she had no idea where Danielle was or what was happening to her. It was all her fault, if she hadn’t been so defiant, so stubborn and willful, if she had have just been patient and waited to be with Danielle when it was safe, if she had have just kept her mouth shut… And now she would likely never see her love again. 

Regina lay on her bed and sobbed. It hurt her bruised eye to squint with tears but she couldn’t help herself. She ached for Danielle, physical pain held her deep in her gut with ever passing minute she was not with her. She knew she would never love again as long as she lived, and she wished she had someone to blame other than herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Robin have a date, and Regina finds out what happened to Danielle. TW: Non Con and panic attack.

CHAPTER 3

Robin had come for dinner on the Wednesday, and boldly asked Cora if he could take her daughter out, alone, on Friday night. Robin was 21 years old, and hardly needed a chaperone, although Cora worried that he would use her up and refuse to marry her if she let them go out alone, then again, if she refused, this could quell his interest altogether, so she relinquished control and gave him permission. 

Regina couldn’t be more anxious about the date. Not only was she to be alone with this man that she hardly knew, nor liked, but she still had no idea what had happened to Danielle, and it was driving her crazy. It had been 6 days, and she had had roughly 10 hours sleep all up. She couldn’t keep her eyes shut without having nightmares. Of course being so sleep deprived made her sick, and she couldn’t eat, which bothered Cora the most. 

“Do you think men want to bed twigs Regina? Do you think they want them to have their children?” So the last few meals their new cook made were specifically requested by Cora to be cooked in ‘plenty of lard’, and it just made Regina throw up. 

When Robin came to collect her in his father’s Cadillac, Regina was a jittery mess, although Robin believed it was because of him. She had been instructed to wear one of her mother’s dresses, and despite being uncomfortable, she did look lovely. Robin, of course, told her as much, in his own words. 

“You look better than Rita Hayworth.” Regina genuinely smiled at the compliment, she wasn’t much for dressing up or going out, so she rarely was told that she looked anything but ‘too masculine’. 

Robin took her to a diner in the village, making small talk about the army and overbearing parents. They weren’t so different, just trying their best to do what they thought they should, going through the motions the way they had always been told. Regina wasn’t so unhappy that night, and even ate. 

On the drive home, Robin ran his hand up Regina’s thigh beneath her skirt. She shivered uncomfortably and tried to move away from his touch. He pulled over and grabbed her face, kissing her passionately with far too much tongue jabbing Regina’s lips. She accepted it, but kept her mouth closed. Robin didn’t understand the sign of protest, and mauled Regina’s breast with the force of a wild animal. 

Regina’s stomach dropped. She couldn’t help but think of Danielle, of how different this was to the way she touched her, the way she kissed her, the way she made her feel. 

“Robin, I’m going to be sick.” Regina tried to pull away, but Robin continued as though he hadn’t heard her. He undid his pants and awkwardly moved over the gear stick as he mounted Regina. She tried to suppress her nausea, but it was coming in waves. White hot guilt ripping through her, causing a cold sweat to break out all over her. She actually found herself glad of Robin forcing himself inside her, it distracted her from her mind and she focused on the uncomfortable feeling of being so full. 

His eyes were closed and his face was red and contorted. He panted furiously above her and she just watched. He was so unattractive in those moments leading up to his orgasm, grunting like a pig, saliva accumulating in his mouth and dripping down his chin onto Regina’s cheek. She was equally confused, fascinated and disgusted by the whole thing, but it was quickly over, and she was grateful that he didn’t say another word to her before he dropped her home.

“I had a great time tonight Regina, we should do this again real soon.” He tooted the horn as he drove away and she waddled up to the front door, unable to walk in heels and uncomfortable between her legs from the rather brutish sex. 

Inside, her mother and father were waiting. 

“Nine o’clock on the button, that boy really is responsible. Did he ask you to see him again?” Her mother didn’t seem to notice her disheveled state, too preoccupied with the idea of marrying off her daughter to the heir to a fortune. 

Regina just nodded and went to her room. She took off her dress and underpants that Robin had simply pushed to the side to invade her. She walked to the bathroom in her slip, letting it drop to the floor once she’d closed the door. She looked at herself in the mirror above the sink. There were red finger marks on her left breast and bruises from the other night still visible on her face. As she lifted her leg over the bath to reach the shower, she noticed thick, white gunk dripping down her upper thigh. Although she had no idea what it was, she knew it wasn’t there earlier, she knew it was leftovers from Robin and she knew she didn’t like it. A wave of nausea hit her and she threw up in the bath. 

***

Eight weeks later, and another 7 dates with Robin (and 7 unwanted sexual advances), and Regina was celebrating for her 18th birthday. Her mother was out with their cook fetching supplies for dinner (which would include Robin and his parents) and her father was at work. 

When the mail was delivered, Regina took it upon herself to sort through it, something she never usually did, but today she knew there would be mail for her. A card from each set of grandparents, and a card from her cousins, and a letter for her mother. Her mother didn’t often receive mail, everything was addressed to Mr. H Mills, but this was to Cora. The envelope was plain, apart from a stamp on the back in green ink that indicated it was from The Storybrooke Asylum. Her gut sank. She knew this was about Danielle and she tore the letter open, reading it without a second thought.

Dear Mrs. Mills,   
We regret to inform you that the transorbital lobotomy we performed on Danielle Sims as per your request was unsuccessful and unfortunately resulted in the girl’s death. 

Regina’s brain didn’t recognise any words after that, and she just stared, everything in front of her looking like hieroglyphics, blurring as tears filled her eyes. The familiar nausea returned and she ran to the bathroom, emptying the bile from her stomach into the porcelain bowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon. Angst ensues, but I'm hoping there will eventually be a happy ending. Comments are beloved and always taken on board.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Robin angst.

She didn’t say anything to her mother when she got home. She just stared at her. The older woman smiled blissfully as though all was right in the world and Regina just watched, her illusion shattering. Her mother truly was a monster. 

“Regina dear, why don’t you wear that green dress tonight, I haven’t seen it on you in months, and it’s so flattering.” Cora prompted in her most jovial tone. Regina didn’t want to change out of her slacks and polo shirt, a style her mother was trying desperately to curb. But Regina was now so completely unaware of how her mother would react to her defiance that she did as she was told. 

Regina slipped into the dress that scratched her thighs, trying to zip it to no avail. “Mother!” She called out, knowing that it was her shaky fingers stopping her from doing up the dress. 

“The zipper’s stuck.” Regina groaned as Cora entered the room. Her mother tried her best, but the dress was too small. 

“This fit you not two months ago Regina.” 

“I know mother.”

“And you barely eat.”

“Yes mother.” 

Cora gasped and then fell silent, looking her daughter in the eye through her bedroom mirror. 

“Robin’s had you hasn’t he?” 

Regina’s eyes blew wide as she looked down to examine her body, a horrified grimace seeping over her face.

“This is perfect! Oh Regina how perfect. You’ll tell him tonight and you’ll be engaged by the end of the week.” Cora kissed her daughter’s cheek. “You are a clever girl my darling, your mother’s daughter.”

***

Regina was visibly pregnant when the wedding came around, so of course, she wore a powder blue dress rather than white, and only their parents attended. She was overwhelmed by the entire situation, and couldn’t help but cry when Robin kissed her for the first time as his bride. 

She cried for several days on end, until she woke up 3 weeks after their wedding in a pool of blood and hoped that this would mean she was free. Alas, it just meant that Robin tried to put another baby in her every night. Regina would close her eyes and think of her love, that sweet, smiling face, those sparkling blue eyes and creamy white skin. She would sob as Robin came in her and she prayed that maybe this time the baby would take her with it, but no such luck. After 3 miscarriages in 6 months, Mr. and Mrs. Hood suggested they adopt.

***

1951

“But who is his mother Robin?” Regina held the crying baby close to her, rocking him unintentionally, a natural despite her own doubts. 

“Does it matter? He’s ours now, yours and mine, our son.” Robin had become senior manager of his father’s bank, which meant he was home late every night, which suited Regina fine until they were given Henry.

“I would just like to know where he came from.” Regina was distraught, she wasn’t ready to be anyone’s mother. She didn’t know this child and now he was hers, she was just 19 years old, she couldn’t do this. 

“His mother was some girl who got herself in trouble and gave him up. He wouldn’t have anyone if it weren’t for us. Aren’t you happy? Isn’t this what you want?” Robin, in that moment, seemed so genuine, that Regina didn’t have the heart to deny him. Maybe this would be okay. Maybe her life was meant to be this way. 

Robin fell asleep early, leaving Regina up with the baby, who wouldn’t stop crying, regardless of what she did. Their home was a descent size. 3 bedrooms, bought by Robin’s father for them with the intention of a bigger house once baby number 3 came along, but it was just the 3 of them, Regina wished it were just her, or nobody at all. She had thought about leaving, or about… the alternative, but suddenly she felt stuck to this place. The baby in her arms shut his eyes as he shoved her finger into his mouth. He was settled, just for a moment, and Regina felt warm all over, a warmth that she hadn’t known she could feel anymore. She knew she couldn’t leave, she couldn’t leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma stuff is coming up real soon, thanks for being patient.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later, Regina meets Emma Swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Depression and suicide mention.

Storybrooke, Maine - 1961

Regina kissed her son on the forehead before left for school. "Come straight home from school, do you understand?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Yes Mom."

"I'm serious Henry." She licked her thumb and wiped the smear of jam from his cheek. He grimaced.

"I'm not a little kid mom." He brushed away her hand and left without saying another word. 

Since his father had been stationed in French Indochina nearly a month ago, Henry was acting out. He loved his mother, but she was no fun. All she ever did was worry about him in between cooking and cleaning and fighting with his dad. She was so sad, all the time, he resented her for that. He resented her for obviously not loving his father, for not making friends with any of the other mothers, for never doing anything to make herself better. 

Regina stood in the kitchen in the wake of Henry's presence. His plate with toast crust on the table in front of her, his books strewn about the place, his marbles stuck in every crevice. He was spoilt. His grandparents showered him with love and gifts. His father doted on him, teaching him how to repair the car engine, taking him to local baseball games, setting the example that men were the kings of their domain. 

She felt the familiar sting in her eyes and instead of letting the tears be shed, she sunk down to the floor and curled up, resting her head on her hand outstretched over the cool linoleum and closed her eyes. She didn't realise she hadn't breathed until she felt the heaving in her chest. She could feel the wetness trickling through her fingers beneath her face although she had willed them not to come. 

She climbed onto her knees and cranked on the gas for the oven, not igniting the pilot light. She left the door closed while she washed the dishes and put Henry's things away. Her mother was coming by in the afternoon before Henry got home, and could manage everything quickly so that he would never know. Regina dried her hands on the dishtowel that she folded perfectly and hung in a cupboard handle. She pat down her dress and knelt in front of the oven again, taking a deep breath as an eery calm fell over her. 

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She tried to ignore it, but it was persistent, nearly angry. What if Henry were in trouble? She got up slowly and walked to the front door, brushing herself off before opening with a fake smile she learnt from her mother. In front of her stood a woman seemingly a few years her junior, long blonde hair tied up behind her head, stovepipe pants and a men's sweater. Regina had never seen this woman before, yet she seemed oddly familiar.

"Are you Mrs. Hood?" The young woman asked meekly, pulling at her knitted sweater.

"Who are you?" Regina was too exhausted to acknowledge the woman's question, although the obvious look of recognition on her own face told the blonde she was in the right place.

"I'm Emma Swan. I think you have something of mine." The younger woman smiled. Her voice was so fresh and kind, her green eyes shone through the dim autumn sun. 

"Uh," Regina looked the woman over before peering out around the street. Her mother always taught her to never hold a conversation on the doorstep, so she stood back, holding the door, "Come in." 

Emma walked through the lavish home, eyeing all the trinkets around, the trophies of Henry's, the medals of Robin's, then she stopped at a family photo, examining so closely. 

"Do you want…" Regina looked at the woman and for a reason she couldn't identify, was glad she was there. "A drink?"

Emma whipped around at the question. "Is this your husband?" She pointed behind her to the photo she was looking at. 

"That's Robin. Yes. My husband." Regina couldn't figure out who this woman was, what she was doing there, why she seemed so familiar.

"Do you smell gas?" Emma grimaced.

"Oh god!" Regina ran to the kitchen, quickly turning off the oven's gas. Emma followed suit.

"Were you cooking something?" Regina looked over the woman again. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but there was something more to her than that, something behind her eyes that Regina found herself enamoured with. 

"No. Not today."

"So you're Mrs. Hood then?" Emma tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Uh, yes, I'm Regina. I'm sorry, what was your name again?" 

"Emma. Swan." 

"And you said I have something of yours?" Regina brushed herself down again, as though she could do something to be more than she was for the stranger in her kitchen.

"Could we sit down?" Emma was obviously nervous now, but Regina led her to the kitchen table where the pulled out a chair for the blonde and then sat herself.

"Are you sure you don't want a cup of tea?" Regina wasn't accustomed to entertaining, it made her extremely uncomfortable to be around others. 

"No, thanks. I need to ask you about your son."

"Henry?" 

"His name's Henry?" Emma smiled a longing smile.

"After my father." Regina furrowed her brow. 

"And you adopted him?" Regina's eyes blew wide at that question. "I'm sorry to just ask that. But I've been looking for you for 10 years." 

"Why have you been looking for me?" Regina was afraid she knew the answer, but she needed to hear it from Emma.

"Because you adopted my son." Emma bit her bottom lip, the way Henry did when he was in trouble. He had her eyes. 

"You're Henry's mother?" Regina nearly choked on the words. 

"Well, you're Henry's mother, but, technically, I am too." 

"But why are you here? You gave him up." Regina was so worried that the one good in her life was being taken from her and her voice came out squeaky and broken.

"I didn't give him up. He was taken from me. I wanted to keep him, but when I got pregnant my parents sent me away and they took the baby. They wouldn't tell me where he was or his name. It took me 10 years to track him down." Emma tucked the strand behind her ear again.

"How did you find him?" Regina was horrified.

"I'm pretty good at finding things." Emma looked down at her hands on the table.

"Why would your parents send you away?" Regina was genuinely curious, she had wished many times that her mother had just done that to her. 

"That's just what they did. They did it to my older sister too, when they found out… It's not important. I don't know why they did it." 

"What did your sister do?" Regina was intrigued.

"She had… she was more interested in girls than boys. My parents told her to leave." Emma was clearly broken up about this. "I never saw her again."

"I'm so sorry." Regina didn't realise she was crying until she heard the tear drop onto the table. She immediately wiped her face vigorously. 

"Are you okay?" Emma reached out her hand to touch the brunette, not even thinking as she held her hand.

Regina didn't want to pull away. Nobody ever comforted her like that, and she needed it. "I had a friend who was… who… was sent away too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry meets Emma

After a phone call from her mother telling Regina she was tied up at bridge, Regina was free to spend the afternoon talking to Emma Swan. Emma wanted to know about Henry's whole life, and Regina told it, more or less. She left out the horrors Henry had been witness to; the beatings, the screaming, the days that Regina couldn't take it and broke down, taking it out on him. As she spoke to the kind, vibrant woman in front of her, she knew Henry would have been better off with her, so when she heard the door open and Henry announce himself, she felt sick at the idea that he would know. That he would meet Emma and hate Regina as much as she hated herself for raising him instead of his real mother. 

"Uh, Henry," Regina stood up, wobbly on her feet as Henry entered the kitchen and noticed the unfamiliar blonde. "This is Miss Swan."

"Emma, please." Emma smiled awkwardly as she stood up and shook Henry's hand. "That's a helluva grip you've got there kid." Henry blushed as his hand fell away.

"So how do you know my mom?" Henry asked the younger woman. Regina couldn't stop herself from crying at this. Emma noticed right away.

"Oh god, Mrs Hood, I'm sorry." Emma instinctively began petting the woman, rubbing circles on her back to comfort her. "I shouldn't have come here like this."

"Mom, what's going on? Did something happen to Dad?" 

Regina breathed deep and tried to calm herself down, not minding at all the gentle, soothing touch of Emma Swan, a touch she couldn't help but crave even into her adulthood. A touch she never received from her mother, and only in the tiny moments without Cora that she could sneak with her father. 

"Henry, I'd like you to sit down." Regina wiped her face and pulled out a seat for her son. Emma pulled out Regina's seat for her after Henry sat. I should have been awkward, but Regina found it sweet. 

"Henry," Regina paused, trying to find the words. "When your father and I were married, we tried for over a year to have a baby, but we couldn't. And then we met you, and we became a family." Henry cringed in his confusion.

"What do you mean 'when you met me?'" Henry was obviously worried about the answer.

"We wanted you so badly Henry." Regina's eyes filled up again as Henry recoiled from her touch. 

"Did you adopt me?" Henry roared at his mother in disgust.

"Henry!" Emma chided him, quickly biting her tongue at her misplaced discipline. 

"No wonder you hated me!" Henry yelled as he stepped away from the table. "How could you lie to me this whole time?" 

"That's not true, we love you Henry, we love you more than anything." Regina stood up but didn't move for him. 

"Who's this?" Henry was crying now, looking at Emma. 

"I'm your birth Mom."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for comments and kudos! They make me very very happy.


End file.
